


Witticisms

by pomegrenadier



Series: Structural Integrity [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bad Puns, Cyborgs, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, background body horror?, utter silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crayce and Kiall think they're real funny. (Poor Mako.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witticisms

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll get around to writing Crayce's grimdark Belsavis backstory fic. But it is not this day. This day, we pun.

"Gotta admit, these upgrades are pretty handy," Crayce says, waggling her fingers with a faint whirr of servos.  
  
Mako heaves a sigh. "Seriously?"  
  
Crayce beams; Kiall pats Mako's shoulder. "Now, I know we don't always see eye to eye—"  
  
" _Ugh_."  
  
"—but sometimes all we can do is face the facts."  
  
"And leg it to any and all opportunities for wordplay," Crayce finishes.  
  
Mako rests her forehead against the console. "I hate you both."

**o.O.o**

_fin_


End file.
